BTP Resource personnel provide support for users according to the level the user requests and the personnel deems necessary to produce the best possible data. Such support includes help in optimizing optical configurations, alignment of instrumentation, optimization of solid state array and other detectors and electronics, and instruction in the use of cryogenic equipment (liquid He cryostats) and of data acquisition software. Resource personnel are further on hand to resolve problems that may occur during users' data collection, including with sample preparation, hardware readjustments, data collection optimization and data conversion and transfer. Written documentation is continuously developed and provided for several parts of the instrumentation and software.